


The Italian Job

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Italy, Karaoke, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, schitts creek cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takes place during the 2019 cast trip to Italy. I mentioned a quick and dirty blow job in one of my recent fics. This is that story.Explicit stuff comes in a later chapter.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	The Italian Job

The last three mornings Dan has been waking up to the sounds of his friends and cast mates laughing and singing along badly to Italian opera. This morning he rolls over to check the time on his phone 9:10 am and is actually not all that surprised he hears complete silence. Every last one of them got drunk. Really, really drunk. Dan rolled over groaning at the bright sunshine coming through the window. He tried to remember what happened last night and saw flashes of things come back through his vicious hangover. There was a lot of pasta and bread and artichokes and tiramisu and wine. So much wine. There was karaoke. Sarah singing Taylor Swift and Sheryl Crow, Annie singing Meatloaf, Sarah and Noah singing Endless Love. He rubbed his eyes, knowing that it was incorrect, especially since he missed his skincare routine last night. He thinks harder, which just makes his head hurt even more. Oh no. Now he remembers. Him and Noah singing ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’. Noah had sung a few Elton songs, of course, in honor of the concert they went to that first night. Daniel, of course and Don’t let the sun go down on me, remarkably doing both Elton John and George Michael’s parts. But then, he grabbed Dan onstage, made him do the part of Kiki Dee and they went at it. It was raucous and hilarious and epic. It was also kind of sexy and raw and intimate. He remembers leaning on Noah, then sitting on his lap, then the two of them singing forehead to forehead. Noah had his shirt off. He had his hands all over Noah’s chest and back. Someone was filming. He knew Lucky stopped filming at one point, but he was fairly sure Emily filmed the entire thing. He was so drunk. Noah was hammered. Andrew and Sarah were shocked and amused. Jennifer just sat there mouth open. Elena could not stop laughing. His friends were too drunk to stop them from putting on quite the performance. And Noah and he were too drunk to stop themselves as well. Dan sat up and grabbed a bottle of water from his bedside. As he drank practically the entire thing in one gulp he remembered one other thing. Clare. Clare’s look as Noah kissed him sloppily on the cheek after they were done. She looked confused, hurt, drunk? He wasn’t sure, but she turned away and got up and said it was time for everyone to go to bed. So they all did. Dan went to his room, held up by Annie and Elena and Noah went to his room, humming, held up by Clare and Emily.

He laid back down. He was hungry but wasn’t quite ready to face the group yet. His head was pounding. No, that was the door. Sarah and Amy rushed in and jumped on the bed. Why were they so awake and obviously not hungover? Could it be that he and Noah were the ones who got really drunk? Maybe everyone else was fine. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. The ladies were yelling about getting ready. For what? Oh yeah. Today Dan and the ladies were going to some natural spa about two hours away close to Florence. The guys were going on some Vespa tour of a couple of wineries. Dan was not up for that. He felt a little delicate. He begged off on the spa and despite Sarah and Amy’s best begging and bribing techniques, he let them know he would be staying alone at the villa today. He had some work to do anyway, some press releases for the Emmy nominations to work on with his father. He bid the ladies goodbye and called the kitchen to bring him some breakfast on the patio in an hour. By then everyone would be gone and he could be alone. He didn’t really want to see anyone this morning. He did text Emily to send him the video of last night though. He was walking into the shower when he heard the buzz of a video coming though on his phone. He would watch it when everyone was gone.

Noah rolled over and groaned. He looked to the side and saw Clare wasn’t there. He grimaced when he realized he was glad he was alone. His head was pounding. He got up and rummaged through his carry-on to look for some aspirin. He grabbed a couple and swallowed them along with an entire bottle of water. He went to the bathroom, took a piss and washed his hands and face. He saw in the mirror he had on a Harry Styles t shirt. How? How did that happen? He thought back. Oh. Oh. He remembered being shirtless while singing karaoke with Dan. But after that he insisted he needed a t shirt to walk back to the room, that he was cold. Which was odd, since it was about 75 degrees out and he was sweating from his and Dan’s rather enthusiastic performance. He still can’t quite remember why he is wearing Dan’s shirt, especially one he knew was one of Dan’s favorites. He was walking back to the bed to rest for a few more minutes when Andrew knocked on the door. He went to the door and saw all the guys dressed. Andrew is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Or rather, he is looking at his shirt. Oh shit. He can’t think about that right now. The Vespa tour. He was really not feeling that. He begged off and said he needed to sleep and swim this hangover off, but they would all meet back up tonight. He asked if they had seen Clare and Andrew said that she and the ladies already left for the spa. Oh. So, she left without saying goodbye. That was, well maybe not so weird. He waves off Andrew and the guys and lays down. It’s coming back to him. Dan and him singing ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’. Dan all over him, with no shirt on. Him kissing Dan at the end. Looking deep into his eyes while singing. Damnit. His head started pounding again. At least he was alone for a few hours at the villa. He could eat and sleep and swim. Maybe play a little music. There was a piano in the living room. He called down to the kitchen and asked for his breakfast to be brought to the patio in an hour. He went to take a shower. Maybe a shower and some strong espresso will get him out of this semi-coma.

Dan pulled on a pair of black swim trunks. They were his most fitted, but he liked wearing them when he was going to swim a few laps. He grabbed his sunglasses and his phone and shut the door to his room, walking down the hall towards the back patio. He put his sunglasses on as he walked outside, deep in his head about the million emails he knew he had to go through when he looked up and gasped, ‘Noah, what are you doing here?’

Noah was sitting at the big table on the back patio, drinking his second espresso in the past 10 minutes. He was munching on some pastry and starting to feel a little better. He was still wearing the Harry Styles t shirt, for some reason he put it back on when he got out of the shower, he didn’t want to think about why, and a pair of black swim trunks. He needed to go for a swim in the next few minutes, to clear his head and to loosen his muscles. He stood up and dipped his toe in the pool and was about to pull his t-shirt off when he heard a gasp behind him. He almost fell in the pool but caught himself. ‘Dan, what are you doing here?’


End file.
